IT'S BASICALLY F-ZERO! ¦ Fast RMX (Nintendo Switch)
Jared races in the new Fast RMX for the Nintendo Switch, which plays like F-Zero. Synopsis Jared is playing Fast RMX for the Switch. Jared is enjoying this game way more then he thought he would. Jared talks about how the different colored boosters work. Jared bumps into the walls a lot as he hasn't done this course before. Jared talks about the lack of obstacles, but then lava shows up. Jared realizes he is doing terrible. The dude in front of him grabs all his speed orbs. Jared takes fourth. This game fills the void of not having an F-Zero game. These guys should be hired to make F-Zero. Jared misses a jump! Jared discusses the cool tracks. Jared isn't a big racing fan, but enjoys this. Jared fights for 2nd, and takes it. Jared comments that there isn't as much rubber banding. Jared battles with another racer on the third track. This is an aggressive race. Jared couldn't keep up and finishes fourth. The game insults him for coming fourth. The winners vary each time. Jared comes second overall. Jared tries Platinum. Jared chooses a cool car. Jared has to make sure he doesn't drive over sand. Jared explains what he wants from an F-Zero game. He wants a story about Captain Falcon. He discusses the comic from Nintendo Power. Jared crashes just before the start of the final lap. Jared finishes in 6th. The image under the next track looks like Google Earth. Jared sees a shortcut right after the start. He falls off the track. Jared takes the shortcut, and tries to follow the guy in front of him - but that guy crashes! Jared manages to stay on the difficult track. Jared is a long way behind 3rd. He almost catches up, but falls off the track. He then crashes as the course shifts over, and finishes 5th. Jared misses a jump and misses out on orbs. There are dangers to jumping, and Jared crashes out, but wasn't the only one. Jared gets spun out from other racers. Cars look like they are coming out of hyerdrive. Jared sings, and is satisfied when he finishes 2nd. He manages to finish in 4th all together - better then he expected. Jared wants to play Hero Mode. Jared wants to show how F-Zero this game is. The track looks a bit like Big Blue with a cylinder. Jared drives in a blue Falcon. Jared crashes into a robot. He crashes into another robot. Jared ruins being in 2nd, and almost falls off the track, barely recovering. Jared sees arrows, but doesn't move and crashes into them. Jared goes into the final lap in 2nd. He hits another robot, and was in first for a split second. Jared wins. The next track is bad because of the rain. Jared boosts, but other cars boost better. It is easier to boost because the track is more straight. He crashes off the track, and realizes he is in last. Jared recovers and tries to reach 2nd, but crashes on the edge of the track at the end, and finishes 4th. The announcer insults him. Jared is surprised when he wins the next race. He is beaten by a point overall. Jared unlocks a new car. Jared advises to not overlook this game. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos